


Не обрекайте их на одну только рутину

by fierce_cripple



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Inappropriate leader-subordinate relationship, Knifeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, mild bloodplay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Кит терпеть не мог этот командный тон, потому что не находил в себе сил ослушаться.





	

Накануне Дня благодарения почти все курсанты Гарнизона разъехались по домам, но в стенах академии не было даже сдержанного веселья. Здесь остались только дежурные — и те, кому некуда было возвращаться.

Такие, как Широ.

Такие, как Кит.

Он бы многое отдал за то, чтобы они с Широ не были похожи в этом смысле. И всё же — его присутствие согревало. Оно согревало всегда, но в такие моменты — особенно. Кит не страдал от одиночества, вовсе нет, но в пустых стенах Гарнизона не получалось ощутить себя даже частью общей системы, структуры, возведённой в абсолют. Это место становилось тюрьмой, в которой никто не держит, но и уйти попросту некуда.

Паршивое место, чтобы остаться одному.

Но Кит не оставался.

В пустой комнате — две высоких двухъярусных койки у стен — он стоял перед сидящим на его постели Широ, перекатываясь с пятки на носок, как будто ему было пять. Они оба знали, зачем пришли сюда. А ещё график обходов, имена дежурных, и…

И почему они здесь вдвоём — тоже знали преотлично.

Широ улыбался тепло и покровительственно, ободряюще, как всегда. Кажется, он улыбался так, даже отчитывая за ошибку в расчёте координат, или за отказ от борьбы со страхом, или за неумение сдаться в этой борьбе.

За последнее Киту особенно часто прилетало.

Он шагнул вперёд, стоило Широ подцепить пальцами ремень. Рукава форменной куртки Кит закатал после утреннего построения — утром придётся отглаживать ткань — а пуговицы расстегнул. Широ выглядел не в пример правильнее, но это оставалось неважным, пока они были здесь. Ничто не имело значения — только они двое.

Кит наклонился податливо в поцелуй, но не успел коснуться губами — получил подсечку, толчок, и упал спиной на узкую койку. Воздух выбило из груди да так и не пустило обратно.

Широ навис над ним на локте — сияющий, светлый, встрёпанный.

И только после этого наконец поцеловал.

— Не теряй бдительности, — напомнил он, отрываясь от губ Кита.

Тот хмыкнул и легко толкнул его кулаком в плечо.

— Даже с тобой?

Широ нахмурился:

— Особенно со мной. Доверие делает тебя уязвимым.

Кит совершенно не желал ввязываться в философский диспут в редкий вечер, когда они могли остаться наедине незамеченными. Так что он поморщился и выплюнул:

— Заткнись и поцелуй меня ещё.

Широ послушался — навалился на него всем весом, опускаясь на оба локтя, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Кита. Широ целовался совсем не так, как сам Кит — деликатно, почти бережно.

Кит в основном кусался — даже сейчас, но Широ, кажется, нравилось. По крайней мере, он хрипло выдохнул — стоило прихватить его нижнюю губу зубами, сжать посильнее — и придвинулся теснее, так, что бедром Кит ощущал, как сильно он соскучился. Он выгнулся, подаваясь навстречу, и…

И понял, что Широ остановился.

Кит вжался затылком в подушку, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза, но Широ не глядел на него, только хмурился. Голове было жёстко на и без того не самой мягкой казарменной подушке, и Кит почувствовал, как Широ вынимает из-под неё руку — не пустую. Кит дёрнулся, но едва ли сдвинулся под чужим весом, а Широ выпрямился, садясь на его бёдрах и взвешивая на ладони нож.

— Зачитать тебе пункты Устава, запрещающие пронос и хранение личного оружия в Гарнизоне? — он спросил это без осуждения и упрёка, но Кит. Кит привык защищаться прежде, чем думать.

— Зачитать тебе пункты Устава, запрещающие неформальные личные отношения с младшими по званию?

— Сексуальные, — мягко поправил его Широ. Он выглядел растерянно — и потерянно, но в конце концов, о защите Кита он знал больше прочих. И всегда быстро брал себя в руки. — Он такой лёгкий. Что это за сплав?

— Всё тебе скажи, — проворчал Кит, приподнимаясь на локтях и внимательно глядя, как Широ цепляет ногтем кончик обмотки.

— Такая толстая рукоять, — хмыкнул Широ, не обращая на него ровным счётом никакого внимания на первый взгляд. — Хотя с твоими пальцами… Не возражаешь?

Кит даже не сразу посмотрел на него — светлая улыбка, лёгкий румянец по скулам. И черти в глазах. Широ отвёл полу форменной куртки, подцепив её кончиком ножа, обозначая намерение.

У Кита слегка потемнел взгляд.

— Не возражаю, — отозвался он и закашлялся — в горле разом пересохло.

Широ развёл полы рукой и ножом, а потом надавил ладонью между лопаток, поддерживая Кита, пока тот выпутывался из рукавов. Куртка полетела на пол.

Широ нажал на кончик лезвия подушечкой, осторожно провёл по кромке — и поднял пальцы к свету, запрокинув голову. Удовлетворившись результатом, видимо, он положил ладонь на открытое плечо Кита, стиснул кратко, едва ощутимо — и скользнул большим пальцем под узкую полосу светлой ткани. Будто предостерегая.

И Кит не мог не слушаться, даже если и протестовал порой слишком бурно. Не против самого Широ, нет, против удушающей иерархичности, без которой здесь было никуда. Череда фостерских семей, в каждой из которых царили свои по-военному строгие порядки (на самом деле — гораздо строже всяких правил Гарнизона, в котором так чутко следили за соблюдением дисциплины на всех уровнях). Но это было как дрессура, намертво въевшаяся однажды, давным-давно: когда тебе приказывают — кусайся.

Сейчас Кит едва дышал, ощущая, как Широ ведёт ладонью по груди, опускаясь к краю майки.

Широ рывком задрал её и ухмыльнулся — точно ухмыльнулся, скользя по его бёдрам ниже и опускаясь, целуя впалый живот, обводя языком пупок. Выпрямившись, он коснулся нижних рёбер — щекотно, нежно, и тёплые подушечки так контрастировали с лезвием ножа, опустившегося рядом с дорожкой волос. В казармах было прохладно, даже в маленьких комнатках на четверых, потому тепла металл не держал совсем.

Широ положил нож плашмя и повёл им ниже — к поясу.

Кит всё ещё едва дышал, заворожённо глядя в его сосредоточенное лицо.

Широ поднял взгляд и улыбнулся ещё теплее, ободряюще, положил ладонь на живот и поднял майку до горла. А потом перехватил поудобнее клинок и надавил им плашмя на нежную кожу у соска. Кита подбросило, но он заставил себя лежать смирно, так что со стороны — всего лишь дёрнулся немного. Широ покачал головой, надавливая сильнее, и…

Да, пожалуй, слишком сильно. Для него самого — пожалуй, а у Кита в голове будто свет выключили, когда яркая, светлая капля крови проступила на коже. На лице Широ поселилось выражение страдания, будто самого его только что решили выпотрошить живьём, и он потянулся отложить нож на прикроватную тумбу, но…

— Не останавливайся, — прохрипел Кит, перехватывая его запястье. — Я… всё в порядке. Просто… не останавливайся.

Широ нахмурился ещё больше, но кивнул и наклонился, слизывая кровь, а потом сжал сосок губами, прикусывая, как сделал бы сам Кит.

Он нетерпеливо поёрзал под Широ. Равновесие вернулось к ним обоим.

Кит запоздало понял, что всё ещё сжимает чужую руку, и решил не упускать возможности. Он потянул ладонь с ножом к своему лицу и осторожно коснулся лезвия языком — просто чтобы посмотреть на реакцию.

Увиденное ему чертовски понравилось, но ещё больше понравилось ощущение того, как напряглись под его пальцами мышцы, как скрипнула обмотка, когда Широ рефлекторно стиснул рукоять.

Кит разомкнул хватку, и Широ, кажется, выдохнул с облегчением.

И принял правила игры.

Он снова выпрямился, а потом зажал клинок в зубах — обухом к себе. Расстегнул свой ремень и принялся снимать куртку — быстрыми, скупыми движениями. Кому угодно ещё могло бы показаться, что он торопится, но Кит знал эти военные привычки, как знал их всякий в Гарнизоне. До самой смерти им теперь быть торопливыми поневоле — к счастью, не во всём.

Не разжимая зубов, Широ приподнялся, подхватывая Кита под бёдра и подталкивая их выше, прижимая его колени к груди. Потом быстро стянул с него штаны и бельё, отправляя их следом за курткой. Кит напряжённо следил за его руками, точно зная: там, где обух тянет уголки губ, завтра будут едва заметные красноватые следы, которые никто не заметит.

Никто, кроме него, конечно же.

Широ сел на пятки, а потом ладонями подхватил его под колени, подтягивая к себе, укладывая поясницей на свои бёдра. Потом взял нож в руку — лезвием наружу — и наклонился, длинно, медленно проводя языком между ягодиц.

Кит зажмурился, закусывая губу и комкая одеяло в пальцах, когда Широ на пробу толкнулся языком внутрь, но незамеченным это не осталось.

— Смотри на меня, — Кит терпеть не мог этот командный тон, потому что не находил в себе сил ослушаться.

Зато всегда находил силы отплатить. Он замер сперва, оглушённый тем, как горячее, мягкое чувство разлилось под кожей, стоило Широ отдать ему приказ, а потом ухмыльнулся лениво, будто не у него пылали лицо и уши, будто не ему больше всего на свете сейчас хотелось выпалить: «Трахни меня».

— Да, сэр.

Широ вернул ему тягучую ухмылку и снова толкнулся языком.

Они слишком давно не оставались наедине вдвоём, но у Кита были пальцы, а ещё — шторки в общих душевых Гарнизона, и ещё — память о том, как Широ улыбается, наблюдая за муштрой, и как кивает, здороваясь в столовой, и как смотрит на кадетов на утреннем построении. Так что для Широ, должно быть, сейчас паузы вовсе не существовало — язык легко проник внутрь, и он самозабвенно замычал, касаясь кончиком горячих стенок. Кит быстро запустил пальцы в его волосы, дёргая пряди, напоминая о тишине.

Широ открыл глаза и посмотрел на него — лукаво и невинно одновременно.

А потом Киту пришлось отпустить его, чтобы обеими ладонями зажать собственный рот. Широ толкался языком, вылизывал его, как будто от этого зависело что-то очень-очень важное, и наверное, так оно и было. Потом он добавил сразу два пальца — и когда только успел и их вымочить слюной. В спартанских условиях приходилось обходиться тем, что есть, но главное, что было у Кита — это Широ.

С остальным можно было смириться.

Решив, очевидно, что смазал его достаточно, Широ выпрямился и приспустил брюки, ровно настолько, чтобы ничто особенно не мешало.

Он наклонился, почти укладываясь на Кита, и подмигнул — чёрт, он действительно подмигнул — легко касаясь лезвием горла Кита.

Ему казалось, что пульс сейчас можно было почувствовать через острую кромку.

Кит замер, глядя на Широ из-под ресниц, когда тот опустил свободную руку, направляя себя внутрь.

И мир взорвался искрами. На каждый толчок нутро Кита отзывалось яростно, жарко, он весь будто обратился в оголенный нерв, в сверхпроводник, по которому ток, пульсируя, двигался от лезвия на горле — вниз, прокатываясь через весь позвоночник.

Широ двигался резкими рывками, но рука его оставалась неподвижной, и локтем он давил на грудь Кита, не давая дернуться.

Кит убрал ладони от лица и понял, что едва не прокусил собственные пальцы. Широ тут же прижался губами к запекшемуся рту, будто уговаривая Кита быть потише. Сам он, впрочем, между поцелуями беспорядочно бормотал что-то. Слов было не разобрать, но голос оставался мягким, неуловимо нежным. В противовес безжалостной остроте ножа.

Киту казалось, что на самом деле Широ не столько двигался в нём, не сбавляя темпа, сколько потрошил его грудную клетку.

Этого было слишком много.

Этого было совершенно недостаточно.

С Широ всегда было только так, и никак иначе, но обычно Кит мог спрятать своё вывернутое сердце, отзывчиво ноющее в тон тембру голоса Широ, за вежливой улыбкой и идеальной выправкой, за отглаженным воротником и туго затянутым поясом.

А сейчас он мог только всхлипывать, слушая не слова, но звук, и пытаться насадиться в ответ.

Но Широ держал его крепко — и это тоже было не про постель — он держал его на границе, не давая упасть, держал его в Гарнизоне, зная, как Кит любит летать. Зная, наверное, как Кит любит…

Широ чуть сильнее надавил лезвием, потом бросил его поверх одежды на полу. И широко провёл языком там, где только что клинок напитывался жаром тела.

Широ всегда держал его на краю, но он же оставался тем, кто мог его за этот край толкнуть.

Кита подбросило, выгнуло — тяжесть руки исчезла с груди, перестала давить. Он впился пальцами в плечи Широ, роняя его на себя, наконец скрещивая лодыжки на его пояснице, не желая отпускать. Кит мазнул губами по его скуле, потом — вцепился зубами в нежное место между плечом и шеей, больше не в силах сдерживать рвущийся наружу сиплый стон. Майка Широ быстро пропитывалась горячей спермой, и это ощущалось так странно — Кит чувствовал и влажную грубую ткань, и собственную кожу. Разница была почти болезненной.

Широ осторожно потянулся с поцелуем к уху Кита, и тот опомнился, разжимая зубы.

Преимущества формы с высоким воротником они оценили уже давно, но Кит всё равно старался не оставлять заметных следов. Каждый раз — безуспешно. Широ не возражал на самом деле, но Кит беспокоился за него. Много больше, чем за себя, пожалуй.

Лечь рядом на узкой койке не вышло бы, каким тощим ни оставался бы Кит, несмотря на сытную кадетскую пайку, но Широ, казалось, это нисколько не тревожило. Как и то, что Кит не желал выпускать его из рук, продолжал давить пятками на поясницу.

И всё же Широ настойчиво, но осторожно подался назад, выходя.

Кит охнул, коротко моргая, и Широ бережно поцеловал его веки.

У них оставалось полчаса до вечернего обхода, и они могли позволить себе просто отдохнуть немного, помолчать. Побыть рядом. Кит разжал пальцы, потом нахмурился и подцепил кончиками край промокшей майки. На вопросительный взгляд ответил:

— Тут холодно. Ты быстро замёрзнешь.

Широ вскинул брови и негромко, радостно рассмеялся.

— С тобой я не замёрзну никогда, Кит.

Но приподнялся на вытянутых руках, позволяя раздеть себя.

— Вот теперь — да, — удовлетворённо заметил Кит, бросая скомканную тряпку к изножью койки. — Проветрить надо будет.

— Надо, — согласился Широ. — А знаешь, что ещё тебе нужно будет сделать?

Его голос звучал чуть напряжённо, и Кит прищурился, готовый защищаться — снова и всегда. В глазах Широ промелькнуло что-то, похожее на мимолётную тоску, но Кит ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он был таков — неуживчивый, ершистый, колючий, и таким он Широ понравился, так что… не могло же это быть настолько плохо?

Кит надеялся.

— Что?

Широ прикрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул, а когда снова распахнул веки — в его взгляде не было ничего похожего на боль.

— Тебе нужно будет лучше прятать свой нож.


End file.
